La Fleur du Jardin d'Eve
by Elias C
Summary: Jasmine Jolene possédait tout ce qu'une femme pouvait convoiter, hormis une seule chose. Celle qu'elle désirait le plus.


La cité profondément immergée ne dormait jamais, pas même la nuit — d'ailleurs, qui pouvait parler de nuit, dans un gigantesque complexe sous-marin ? Toujours, les néons radieux de Rapture illuminaient les larges profondeurs de l'océan Atlantique, les bathysphères emmenaient des passagers d'un lieu à un autre, selon leur bon plaisir. Une beauté irrationnelle se dégageait de tous ces immeubles bâtis dans le style architectural le plus riche, décorés du mobilier le plus chic et avec un raffinement du meilleur goût.

Elle-même, malgré son « métier » dont elle n'avait pas à se vanter, faisait partie de toute cette magnificence qui définissait si bien Rapture. Car où donc était la dignité, dans le fait de se trémousser sur une scène, à demi dénudée, devant des messieurs au regard éloquent ? En quoi cela était-il flatteur d'être observée, scrutée, étudiée par les yeux rendus vitreux par l'alcool de tous ces _gentlemen_ venus laisser libre cours à leurs plus bas instincts les instincts du voyeur ?

Jasmine Jolene n'en savait rien. Elle avait tout pour elle, rien dont elle pouvait se plaindre. Une silhouette splendide, des cheveux dorés brillants, un regard unique et enjôleur, des vêtements classieux, une foule de bijoux taillés dans les pierres les plus précieuses... Non, ça n'était pas encor assez.

Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était la compagnie. Se sentir aimée, entourée, choyée par un groupe de personnes auxquelles elle se sentait appartenir. Son « élite » à elle, sa famille, car au fond elle n'en avait jamais eue, de famille.

Il y avait les autres filles, les danseuses et serveuses ridiculement accoutrées du _Jardin d'Eve_ , avec qui elle gloussait comme une adolescente lorsqu'un client intéressant passait les portes du... du quoi, au juste ? Qu'était cet établissement ? Un cabaret, un bar... pas une maison de plaisirs, mais ça s'en rapprochait visiblement pour certaines messieurs aux mains plus que baladeuses. Jasmine ne savait pas.

Peut-être y avait-il Sander Cohen aussi, et ces braves jeunes hommes dont il aimait s'entourer. Quoi qu'elle n'appréciât pas l'artiste, elle trouvait sa conversation fort intéressante, et non dénuée d'un certain charme. Bien sûr, Cohen était inquiétant, Cohen était... sombre, malsain. De lui se dégageait quelque chose de très noir, qui devait dissimuler une âme plus noire encore que son dernier court métrage, « The Black Dream ». Jasmine ne savait pas.

Ensuite il y avait Sinclair... Le brave Augustus Sinclair, homme d'affaires de génie, au sourire envoûtant et au charme qu'il devait à ses manières calculées. Elle l'aurait volontiers comparé à un félin, doux comme du velours mais dangereux comme une gueule béante décorée de crocs acérée. Après tout, dangereux, il fallait l'être, pour devenir riche dans une ville pareille. Au fond, il cachait ses magouilles sous des airs doucereux, n'est-ce pas ? Jasmine ne savait pas.

Et plus important encore, il y avait... _lui_. Un homme qu'une simple description ne parviendrait pas à restituer avec suffisamment de force un homme qui, au lieu de se conformer à ce que l'on attendait de lui, avait su tirer profit des opportunités, et avait rendu l'impossible possible un homme qui était la preuve vivante que les rêves sont là pour être réalisés.

Andrew Ryan.

Chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom à la radio, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait écrit sur d'immenses affiches publicitaires colorées vantant les mérites des plasmides ou de tant de produits... Le visage de Jasmine se fendait d'un sourire sincère, ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge véritable, pas l'un de ces rouges fardés dont elle se saupoudrait la peau avant les « spectacles », mais réellement le rouge pur et authentique de la passion.

Car s'il y avait un seul mot, parmi tout le lexique sentimental, qui pouvait caractériser l'émotion qu'elle ressentait en voyant le visage dur mais prometteur d'Andrew Ryan, c'était véritablement une passion au-delà de l'imaginable. Encore plus que de l'amour, c'était une dingue vénération, une admiration sans aucune limite. A quoi bon s'en fixer, lorsqu'on savait qu'on allait les dépasser ?

Cependant, et malgré tout le contentement que lui apportait sa relation privilégiée avec l'unique maître de Rapture, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et cela, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle ne pouvait pas l'acheter. Un manteau splendide en fourrure ? Un sac du plus beau cuir ? Un appartement spacieux dans les Hauteurs d'Olympie ? Pas de problèmes, elle n'avait qu'à demander.

Mais l'amour d'Andrew Ryan ? Assurément, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Déjà, il y avait cette... cette _traînée_. Jasmine ne pouvait penser en d'autres termes à cette Diane McClintock, qui s'accrochait sans honte à _son_ Andrew, qui se proclamait sa future épouse, celle qu'il aimait... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer une femme si... si inspide et dénuée de toute fougue, dénuée de la volonté de feu qui caractérisait si bien Jasmine. Certes elle était belle, elle avait bonne réputation... Mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Elle voulait y croire de tout son cœur.

Et puis, cela lui faisait mal, mais elle était obligée de l'admettre pas une fois, lors de ses multiples visites chez elle, lors de ces étreintes passionnées qu'ils partageaient, il ne lui avait dit un mot d'amour. Par-ci par-là, des marques d'affection ou de tendresse, mais jamais le verbe « aimer » ne franchissait ces lèvres que la fleur du Jardin d'Eve considérait comme les siennes, comme sa propriété légitime.

Comme le dictait la philosophie de Rapture, elle avait gagné les faveurs de Ryan à la sueur de son front. Son amour ne lui revenait-il pas de droit ?


End file.
